Chained Melody
by ElectraRevisited
Summary: Lucy finds a special way of celebrating Beethoven Day. Contains elements of BDSM, teasing, and masturbation.


"Lucy, why is there a lock on my piano?" Schroeder's face was stern with barely concealed annoyance.

"Have patience, Schroeder, my darling," she called from behind the bedroom door, "I thought we'd do something a little special tonight with this being the 15th anniversary of Beethoven Day and all."

Lucy stepped out of the bedroom into the hallway to join her boyfriend. Upon seeing her, his face changed from threatening anger to displaying interest. Her outfit was a somewhat familiar and yet unfamiliar little number. The short skirt of the dark blue, satin dress flared dramatically outward from her waist. Puffy satin sleeves capped the tight bodice with a low sweetheart neckline. Her high heels were in the style of a school girl's black and white saddle shoes. The lacy tops of her thigh high, white stay up nylons peeked out from the bottom of her hemline.

"Oh really? Was the traditional candy, record, jewelry, and flowers you demanded not enough?" The musician quirked his eyebrow before noticing the golden key resting on a chain nestled between her breasts. "I thought that surely such tribute would be enough to appease your Highness."

"While that was lovely for a starter it wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Lucy flipped her raven hair over her shoulder before she turned on her heel to make her way towards the music room.

The tall, blonde man watched her retreating form closely. Ever since the day he gave in to her feminine wiles he had struggled to rein in his desire for her. Her desperate need for his affection had been intoxicating. Her single minded devotion was baffling. No matter how he rebuffed this crabby little girl, over the years she had become his all important muse. Her constant presence and incessant ramblings had somehow over time spurred him on to composing sonatas instead of only playing them. Not that he'd ever admit that outloud.

"You know I have an important audition tomorrow. I don't have time for your games," he managed to call after her.

"What could be any more important than the whims of your beloved?"

He glared and moved closer. "Let's see... How about access to my piano?" Schroeder growled as he grabbed towards the key around her neck. She turned from his grasp and whirled around with a slap. Although it hadn't been a particularly hard strike, he was momentarily stunned. This *was* something new.

"If you cooperate instead of wasting time then maybe you'll have some of the night left to practice," she said with a smirk.

He shook his head as if clearing it of an unwanted thought. "You know I could take that key if I wanted to, don't you?" Moving closer to her, he gently moved his hand to her cheek. In low, seductive tones he uttered, "Whether by force or by words, you know you wouldn't be able to resist me" His thumb ran over her slightly parted lips. Her body had already began to respond to his close proximity.

With more willpower than she previously knew she possessed, she pulled away. Only with the surety of her plan was she able to part from him and walk towards the baby grand. Hopping on top of its lid with grace gained from years of practice, she was careful to flash him a view of her bare bottom.

"Here's how this is going to work," she said, motioning him to sit at the piano bench, "Your precious instrument will be unlocked when and *only when* I am satisfied that you agree to play along." Lucy lied on her stomach and propped her chin up on her hands to fix him in a stare. "You've put me through an awful lot all these years. Rejecting my advances. Insisting my presence was a distraction as opposed to what kept you playing, striving for greatness. Delaying that destined, perfect day when we finally marry and you take your rightful place as King to my Queen." The put upon musician rolled his eyes at these last words.

"I want to give you a taste of that interminable longing," she continued without acknowledging his defiance. She reached for a bag she had previously placed behind her and retrieved two leather wrist cuffs with attached D-rings. She unbuckled one and held it open while she raised her eyebrows at him expectedly.

"Good grief," he sighed loudly before acquiescing to her silent request. When both his wrists were secured she took out two chains which she attached to the cuffs individually.

"These are your instructions. After I grant you access to your precious love, you will play for me..."

Schroeder perked up with interest immediately and he interrupted, "Of course. Always."

"You will play what I want and you will play it perfectly or there will be consequences."

"Lucy, you should know by now how precise my hands are," he replied confidently, giving her a half grin. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered their last night's passionate activities. His fingers playing her yielding skin, sometimes delighting, sometimes bruising. Pressing all the right buttons to make her moan out pleas for more. Quickly she regained composure.

"Yes, but you've never had to perform in the manner I intend."

"Give me your best shot."

Not releasing her grip on the chains in one hand, she pulled herself forward and kissed him while she reached down to unlock the piano lid. The girl then rolled onto her back and spread her legs to reveal herself completely.

"Moonlight Sonata," she demanded as she ran a hand down her breast and stomach towards the hem of her skirt. She angled her head to the side so she could make eye contact. "What are you waiting for?" she teased as her fingers brushed over her sex lightly. His wrists were pulled up suddenly. "You don't want me to change my mind and not let you play at all, do you?"

"No," he grumbled not taking his eyes from the place between her legs. Pulling his wrists back and towards the keys, he started the familiar tune. It had been a long time since he had needed sheet music for this one as it had become his lover's favorite request. Lucy hummed absent mindedly as she slipped a finger between her lips. She was already wet as she always became the moment she heard his music.

"Oh Schroeder, do you remember that day when you first admitted to yourself how much you loved me?" Her fingers continued to explore her silky folds. His playing remained steady and he gave himself over to the music just the slightest bit. "You had turned me away after the first recital where you performed your own work. I stopped coming around so often. You lost your music."

"Ancient history given our present circumstances, don't you think?" he intoned as he finally looked down to his own hands and away from hers. She continued her efforts at her own pleasure getting lost in the memories of all those deliciously cruel moments he had subjected her to before now. He shifted his playing to an original piece but she was too preoccupied to object. He had written this one in those weeks when she stopped speaking to him. She wanted longing and this piece was where he had poured it all. It was the closest he'd ever come to losing himself because without her there was nothing. As soon as Lucy's eyes closed she felt the chains pull from her grasp.

"You blockhead! That's not in the plan!" she objected loudly, sitting up. Her moody musician rose from his seat to pull her into a kiss. He pressed his lips hard against hers with as much desire as he'd ever shown for his one and only muse. She was speechless as he pulled her off the piano and into his arms. He began to walk back to the bedroom where this little scene had begun.

Stopping abruptly he asked in a husky voice, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled the key from around her neck and placed it around his own. "That's better," he said softly with self satisfaction.

"This was the plan that was finally going to work!" she protested in complete futility as she sunk against his chest.

"There's always the 16th anniversary," he replied, chuckling to himself before closing the door behind them.


End file.
